1. Field of the Invention
A wind powered music machine including a frame supported for pivotal movement about a vertical axis with a wind driven propeller rotatably mounted on the frame for rotation about a horizontal axis with the frame including a vane to pivot the frame about its vertical axis to orient the propeller in facing relation to wind direction. A plurality of chime members are supported vertically in the frame from their upper and lower ends and a plurality of gravity operated hammers are pivotally supported from the frame in alignment with the chime members for movement between a position spaced from the chime members and a position striking the chime members. A cylindrical member is supported on the frame and driven from the propeller with the cylindrical member including pegs which engage the gravity operated hammers to lift and release the hammers. The pegs are arranged in selected patterns to enable a song to be played when the propeller is driven by the wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various music box devices which include a rotatable drum with pins to produce a sequence of sounds are generally well known as are wind driven devices. The prior art relevant to this invention includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,812,680 PA1 3,362,102 PA1 3,517,635 PA1 3,651,731 PA1 4,469,003
The above patents, known to Applicant, do not include the specific structure of the wind driven cylindrical member with pegs thereon engaging a plurality of hammers associated with chime members in the manner disclosed in this invention.